villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lacey Stapleton
Lassandra "Lacey" Stapleton is a one-time character from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool". She is the bratty and rich girl daughter of Fern Stapleton. She is the bully and arch-rival of Roberta Tubbs. She was voiced by Ashley Tisdale. Biography Roberta ranted about her hatred for Lacey Stapleton to Donna, explaining how she just got a new puppy, just so she could show off her money and become popular. Donna told her that she needed to one-up her. The next day at the mall, Roberta showed up, ready to enact her newfound plan. Lacey was showing off her pet dog, dressing it as Lady Gaga to the other kids at the table. When Roberta came in, Lacey insulted her on her backpack and called her a "lesbo". Roberta then took her little brother, Rallo out of her backpack, dressed as an African kid. Roberta described him as her adoptive Malawian son, who she named "Dikembe". Angered over her potentially declining popularity, and threw out the assumption that Dikembe had AIDS, but like all invalidated accusations, this only needed to be shot down with an invalidated rebuttal, which in this case was, "I don't". Outside the mall, Roberta and Dikembe were absorbing their popularity. Lacey got Fern to help her take down Roberta. Fern came up to Roberta and complimented her on her child and heroism in sheltering an otherwise orphaned child, but her subtext eloquently stated that she was headed for a painful downfall. Fern told her about her charity foundation, Caucasian Heroes Offering Dollars Everywhere (C.H.O.D.E.), where she'd be expected to announce her heroic actions and go in detail about her adopted son, in front of a lot of people. Roberta felt obligated to accept this, being in front of all her fans at the time, leading her right into their trap. At the C.H.O.D.E. convention, Roberta was called up to the podium, and Lacey placidly, but nefariously awaited for her to choke up in front of all the resourceful aristocrats at the organization. Roberta was just about to admit the truth, before Dikembe showed up to save her skin. Dikembe sang "Circle of Life" as he walked down the carpet and when he got up on stage, he made up a total crap lie, that everyone believed. Lacey was so enraged at her failure, that she squeezed her dog, making it squeak in pain. This was the last ever seen of Lacey in both the episode and the series. Appearance Lacey is a Caucasian teenage female, with flowing, flaxen hair that's long enough to reach her back. She wears a mainly purple attire. She has a revealing, vibrant purple crop top, tied up in knots, showing off her arms and belly, a dark purple two-layered skirt. She has pink eyeliner with a hint of lavender and slightly, but noticeably more lavender loop earrings. Lastly, she wears big, fuzzy boots, which are the only clothing items she wears, with a non-mauveine color, these being a light, aquatic blue instead. She also has bright red lipstick. Personality Lacey falls into the bratty and rich teenage girl archetype, though she is not as loudmouthed and bitchy as one would usually be. Instead, Lacey is quiet and her insults, though few and far between are very crude, shocking, unpleasant, and good at mirroring her concealed hatred and anger for those, she victimizes, of which there is a lot of. She is a privileged white girl, who - although not blatantly racist (at least not to the same extent as her mother) - is very insensitive to minority groups. She seems to only see Africans and African-Americans as token minorities, to befriend, just for the sake of giving herself a good image in the racially tolerant society. She also holds beliefs in mildly offensive stereotypes against African people, such as the thought that the children of that country are likely to have AIDS. She is also a bit more blatantly hateful and opprobrious toward LGBT people, noted when she was heard referring to Roberta as a "lesbo", delivered to her in an insulting and derogatory manner. Trivia *She was voiced by Ashley Tisdale, who is best known for her role as Sharpay Evans in the High School Musical franchise. She is also a privileged, blonde-haired white girl, who acts bratty and egotistical. Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Elitist Category:Xenophobes Category:Extravagant Category:Dimwits Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:One-Shot Category:Female